In order to optimize borehole placement and hydrocarbon extraction from an underground formation, a model of the formation may be created. Using the model, many simulations may be performed with varying parameters, the varying parameters such as injection well placement, extraction well placement, and type and volume of secondary recovery fluid.
However, creating a model such that the model accurately reflects the underground formation can be a time consuming and complicated task. A model may be initially created using data obtained from seismic surveys, and one or more exploratory boreholes. A model may need to be updated when additional boreholes are drilled, or when further seismic surveys are taken (e.g., time-lapse (4D) seismic). Any advance which shortens the time to create a model, or which helps the models more accurately reflect the underground formation, would thus provide a competitive advantage.